Tyler's Secret
by Alyx Leon
Summary: This is under heavy revision. For more details on the fic, visit my profile.
1. Internal Turmoil

**I don't own any of the amazingly hot guys from the Covenant, obviously if I did I would not be here typing this story.**

Moans and groans filled the room as Tyler pulled the covers high over his head trying to tune out the sounds. He had tried to sleep but had been kept awake for the past hour with Reid's sounds of pleasure. Of course, the girl that Reid had invited over was shouting and moaning Reid's name but for some reason her noises didn't bother Tyler at all. The girl's sounds weren't doing a thing to him but Reid's moans and groans were giving him a major boner. Damn, why did Reid have to fuck a girl in their dorm where he could hear everything that was going on?

It wasn't Reid's fault though, he didn't know how he affected Tyler or how turned on Tyler got when he heard Reid reach his climax and groaned in ecstasy. Day in and day out, Tyler was forced to watch Reid seduce girls and then lure them to their dorm where he would always get what he wanted from them. Tyler at that point would be forced to endure a long and almost painful to bear hard on from hearing Reid's pleasure sounds. After the girl would leave, sounds of satisfaction could be heard from the blond's bed. Those sounds would ease away some of the brunette's tension but not a lot. It was sheer torture to have Reid lying in the bed next to him every night and not be able to do anything to the beautiful blond.

Tyler had known for quite a while how he felt about the blond but had said nothing to any of his friends. He could only imagine the looks of horror and surprise on Reid's face as Tyler told him how he felt. Images of Caleb and Pogue finding out flashed through his mind and he cringed at their expressions of disgust. They were like his big brothers and it hurt him to think that if they found out they would disown him. Tears would always threaten to come when he would think of Reid telling him that he was disgusting and that he wanted nothing to do with him. It simply broke the poor brunette's heart.

For as long as Tyler could remember he had always been Reid's follower. It was just how things worked. He didn't even remember how it had started; all he knew was that it was just how it was. At first, he had followed Reid because he was his friend Over the years it became habitual, but after a while he couldn't help but notice how attractive the blond was and found himself more and more attracted to him. He had tried to ignore the feelings and deny that they even existed. But sooner or later truth always rears its ugly head and he finally had to accept it. He was in love with Reid Garwin.

The sound of a closing door brought Tyler back to present time and he realized that the girl had left. It was just him and Reid now, alone. Tyler rolled over onto his side; facing away from Reid, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to calm himself and not get excited by soft pants coming from the bed belonging to the sensual blond.

"Hey, Babyboy, you up?" Reid's voice was husky and a bit rough, not making Tyler's life any easier.

"Yeah, I'm up. How am I supposed to sleep with you and that girl doin' shit?" he said forcing himself to sound mock upset.

"Sorry, 'bout that but I haven't been able to get my usual amount of sex. Since it's Christmas Break everyone's gone to spend time with their families, so it's hard finding a good fuck buddy. I saw that girl and decided to use her," Reid's low voice aroused Tyler deeply and he wished so bad that he could be the one to cause him to sound like that.

"Whatever, g'night," Tyler said his voice a notch too low, though he knew Reid would never notice.

"Yeah, night," came Reid's reply followed by a shuffling of blankets and then silence.

Tyler closed his eyes and rolled over so that he was facing the blond now knowing that he was not facing him. He could see Reid's body outlined by the moonlight shining through their window and saw that the blanket only covered him up to his waist, his torso bare and naked. A groan pushed at his lips, as did his erection at his boxers. This was the torture that he was forced to endure everyday and every night while sharing a dorm with the beautiful blond Reid Garwin.

Reid kissed Tyler and stroked him making moans escape him. Tyler kissed him passionately, needing to let Reid know how he felt about him. Hands roamed down over his bare chest and down to his boxers that were holding a very hard and very high erection.

"Reid," he groaned when the hands slipped inside his boxers and grabbed him. Reid smirked against his mouth and pulled his mouth away from Ty's then attached his lips to his neck.

"Reid, I have to tell you something," Tyler gasped trying to express his feelings but finding it very difficult due to everything that the blond was doing to him.

The blond was relentless with his torture on the brunette, he continued to nip and suck on his neck while his hand lightly pulled on the gasping brunette's erection causing a long and guttural groan to escape his lips. "Please, stop. I have to tell you," Tyler said desperately through clenched teeth.

"I'm not stopping. I already know Babyboy. You don't have to tell me," the blond said moving his lips back to Tyler's mouth. "I know how you feel and what you're feeling."

A noise of surprise and relief came from the brunette and he kissed Reid's lips, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Suddenly, the room shifted and he wasn't in his room any longer with Reid on top of him torturing him, he was now in a dead field of grass. All around him, everything was dead. His eyes wandered to the ground a few feet away from him, feeling drawn to it and gasped. Reid lay there his blue eyes open but blank and dull, his skin way too pale. A chill ran through Tyler and he went to the still blond, panic beginning to rise in him. He knelt down beside the body and shook his head when he felt the blond's neck, searching for a pulse.

"No, no, Reid you can't be. No," he said softly tears coming to his eyes. This was the worst thing that could happen. Reid dead. He shook his head, not able to believe it. Reid couldn't be dead. Not Reid. No, this couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Tyler pulled the lifeless blond's body to him, cradling it to him. "Please Reid. Don't do this to me. You can't be dead, please," he cried softly, tears tumbling down his face.

Pain. Pain was all he felt now. It felt like there was a giant, gaping hole inside of him and it hurt so goddamn much. He clenched his jaw against the pain and lay his forehead against Reid's, tears falling freely. Reid was gone. Why? He didn't know. Who? He didn't know that either. All he knew was that with Reid gone there was no point anymore. No point to anything.

Reid had awakened to moans that sounded like who ever was moaning was having a good time. Groggily, he had rolled over onto his side and looked over at Tyler's bed where the noises were coming from.

"Hey, Babyboy. You awake?" No reply came and Reid knew that Babyboy was having a very fun dream. He couldn't help but wonder who it was about. _Curiosity killed the cat, _he thought to himself._ Thank God_ _I'm not a cat,_ he grinned. His eyes flashed black and almost immediately he was in Tyler's dream watching from his bed himself on top of Tyler; his mouth on Ty's neck and his hands no where in sight. Tyler groaned and the not dream Reid felt himself stirring.

"Please, stop. I have to tell you something," Tyler said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not stopping, I already know Babyboy. You don't have to tell me," the dream Reid said moving his lips back to Tyler's mouth. "I know how you feel and what you're feeling."Almost immediately, Ty kissed Dream Reid upon hearing his words.

Reid watched himself and Tyler kiss for a moment when suddenly the room changed to a dead looking field. He stood next to Tyler and saw when the brunette gasped and went to something lying on ground a few feet away from the two...

**Reviews would be nice. Or at least if you add the story leave a review every once and a while. Gives a bit of motivation.**


	2. It's Only A Dream

**Woot 2nd chappy. **

Reid's eyes widened when Tyler knelt down next to the body on the ground and gasped. "No...no...Reid...you can't be, no..." He realized then that the body was his own. He was dead.

"Please, Reid. Don't do this to me. You can't be dead. Please..." Tyler cried as Reid saw tears roll down his face.

"Ty..." Reid said softly and took a step towards him. Though he knew he couldn't feel or see him, Reid went to the sobbing brunette and took him into his arms. "Babyboy, wake up, it was only a dream...wake up...I'm not dead. I'm right here with you...I'm beside you...right here..."After a few moments of Tyler clutching Dead Reid to him and the real Reid holding Tyler whispering soothingly into his ear, Reid realized he'd have to get out of Tyler's dream in order to wake him up. Slowly, almost reluctantly, he pulled away from Ty, "it's okay Babyboy I'm right here..." his eyes flashed black and suddenly he was back in his room.

A soft whimper coming from Tyler's side of the room reminded him of why he had come out of the dream. "Tyler, wake up," he said going over to the brunette's bed and shaking him gently. When Tyler mumbled something and rolled over, Reid frowned and shook him harder. "Wake up damnit."

"Huh? Reid?" came Ty's disoriented sounding voice through the darkness.

"I'm here Babyboy," he said letting go of the confused boys shoulders and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Tyler looked at Reid with tear filed eyes then went into the blond's arms. "Oh, my God, Reid..." he choked as sobs racked his body.

Instinctively, Reid wrapped his arms around the crying brunette and said softly, "it's okay Ty...it's okay..." A gasp came from Tyler and he immediately pulled away, tears shining in his eyes. "Oh, shit, sorry Reid...I...I had a bad dream and I...well...I..." he stammered, blushing furiously and looked away from the perfect blue eyes that were staring at him.

He'd done it now. There was no way to explain why Tyler had suddenly jumped into the blonde's arms. Even the worst of dreams was no excuse for acting the way he had. Reid would know something was up now. Panic and fear gripped him as he remembered his earlier thoughts of rejection. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it. It would be too much to bear if Reid rejected him. Just the mere thought of it caused him to feel as if his heart was being torn from his chest. He scooted back away from the beautiful blond, trying to think of an excuse for why he had done what he had. He kept his eyes on the covers, not daring to meet the pair of blue eyes that he knew were staring at him.

**Reviews equal love :) Maybe not love but they are awesome for motivation. :D**


	3. Was It A Dream?

**I just didn't feel like writing this. But the story must go on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant. Blah. Blah. Blah.**

Silence filled the room as Reid looked at his friend staring at the ground. The ashamed/embarrassed look on the brunette's face told him that he did _not_ want to talk about the dream.

"You okay, Babyboy? You sure that we're not gonna have to sleep with a night light from now on?" Reid asked, trying to keep the intense mood light.

"Fuck off, Reid," Tyler mumbled, though he felt better now that the blond had a made a joke.

"Love you too, Babyboy," Reid grinned, punching him in the arm once then went over to his bed. "If you need me, I'm right here," he said in his still light tone but couldn't help but think back to the dream.

Both boys lay in their beds silently, neither one able to shake off the effects of the dream.

Tyler listened closely for the sound of Reid's slow even breathing, showing that he was asleep. He tried to contain the urge but gave a soft sigh of frustration when he knew he couldn't. He rose from his bed and softly walked over to the blond's bed and softly kissed the slightly parted lips that tortured him on a daily basis. "I love you, Reid..." he said softly to the sleeping blond then turned and quietly tip-toed to his bed, careful as not to wake the other male.

Reid lay there wide awake in his bed, having felt and heard everything that the younger male had done and had said. Ty must have thought he had been asleep when he had done it. He had only been half asleep when he had felt his friend's soft, feather light kiss, which awoke him and he heard Tyler's words. His friend was asleep now, though, his even, slow, deep breaths a testament to that. He stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Tyler loved him. He had said so himself. _Fuck... _Almost as in a daze, he got up form his bed and walked to the closet.

Slowly, he put on his jeans and a black shirt he found on the floor and headed for the door. He glanced back at Tyler on the bed double checking on if he was asleep then silently opened the door and left. Once outside the door, he looked around the hallway to make sure that no one was out for a midnight walk, for he did not want anyone to see him suddenly disappear from the hall.

_Tyler's gay? _It kept repeating over and over in the blonde's head. He couldn't get it out. His best friend was gay? No, that couldn't be. No, it couldn't. Sure Tyler was the smallest out of the group and the most feminine but that wasn't the point. He couldn't be gay.

Reid shook his head in disbelief and looked up at the night sky. It was pitch black. No stars. He snorted. It seemed slightly symbolic. Tyler loved to go outside and look at the stars. He never understood why, they were just little lights in the sky. Ty used to drag Reid outside with him back when they were kids and force him to look at the sky. He had even once tried to teach Reid the constellations but of course had failed.

A breeze ruffled the blonde's hair and he looked down at the ground. Tyler was gay. And he was in love with him. A strange warm feeling surged through the blond and he was appalled to find that he was happy about it! Reid shook his head again. No, he couldn't be happy that the youngest son was in love with him! He couldn't! That would mean that he was gay! Reid Garwin was NOT gay.

The two boys had known each other their whole lives and the youngest had never shown any indication that he was homosexual. Why all of a sudden now? No, Tyler could not be gay. There was just no way. But then again if Reid thought about it, he noticed that the youngest son had never truly been all that interested in girls. He was always putting his friends first and foremost. But he couldn't be gay. He had had a girlfriend not that long ago. Or at least he thought he remembered some girl dating him. He couldn't be sure.

Reid shook his head again trying to clear his thoughts. This couldn't be happening! The dream had to have just been some strange random dream. What about when he had woken up and was all upset about the dream? And the kiss afterwards? None of that was a random dream. The youngest had done those things while he was conscious.

The blond shivered slightly, forcing him to acknowledge the fact that he was cold. Reid looked up at the sky again and sighed. Oh, well, Tyler was still his friend, his best friend. the only person who he trusted with all of his secrets. He was not about to start hating the guy because of some dream and kiss that he was not supposed to have known about. No, tomorrow he was going to have to act like nothing had happened.

_It was a fluke..._ Reid convinced himself. _This whole night was a fluke that won't ever happen again and won't ever be brought up again..._

**The next day**

Pogue knocked on the door and waited looking at the raven-haired male next to him.

Caleb stood rigidly anger radiating from him. "I've freakin' told them over and over again not to use at Nicky's. They're gonna get us in trouble one day."

"Yeah, but you know Reid, if Aaron challenges him to a pool game then you know he's not about to let him win," the long-haired male smirked at his friend. "He'll win any way he has to."

Caleb merely frowned.

"Come on lighten up, Cay. They're just having fun. They'll stop when they ascend. Hopefully," Pogue whispered the last word, not wanting to upset his friend anymore than he already was.

Caleb heard and opened his mouth to say something when they heard footsteps behind them.

Both Sons turned around to see a very tired looking Reid.

"Reid," Pogue asked looking at the younger male with confusion.

The blond looked up from the floor, awareness and confusion lit his eyes. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Pogue looked at Reid carefully. He had bags under his eyes and he looked shitty. His hair was a mess and his clothes looked as if he had slept in them.

"I live here duh," the smart-ass blond replied patting his pockets. "Damn, I forgot the key..." he frowned, when his hands came in contact with nothing but pocket lint and a penny.

"Smart, Reid..."Pogue snorted watching the younger male's eyes fade to a deep black.

_That's exactly why we're here! He uses for every little thing._

Pogue smirked at the p.o.'ed sounding voice in his head and merely nodded.

_Calm down, Cay, he's been good for a week. It won't kill him if he uses a bit. Not yet at __least. _The long-haired male smirked mentally at his friend and walked into the now open room.

Reid and Tyler's room was dark and Ty's still sleeping form told why.

"Hey, Babyboy, wake up, Cay and Pogo are here," Reid said taking his shirt off and throwing it at his bed. He kicked off his shoes then sat down on the bed, looking at the two older boys with a 'what's going on' look.

"We need to talk, let Tyler sleep. This conversation is for you," Caleb said shortly, his face in his usual intense, serious, leader look.

"What can be so interesting and important and that Tyler can't hear?" the blond asked laying back in his bed and putting his hands behind his head.

Pogue stood by the bed between Reid and his long-time friend, knowing how both could get to the other. "It's about your using."

"Your excessive using," Caleb amended, his expression still set in a frown. "I know you used last night."

Reid shrugged. "So? I used a bit last night. It was nothing. I didn't fee like losin' to Abbot and I was too lazy to drive to the party last night, I've done it before. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you're close to ascending and you're using way too much. It's almost obsessive," the oldest male said with silent anger radiating from him.

"It's only obsessive if I use everyday. I haven't used today. Well, except the whole door thing but whatever," the youngest of the three smirked. He yawned and stretched then got comfortable on his bed, ignoring the fuming Caleb.

Caleb growled, his eyes flashing, the covers suddenly flying out from under Reid. The blond was lifted into the air into a vertical position.

"Listen to me, you dick. We're trying to help. You're obsessed. Addicted. I'm not stupid. I know how it feels and how strong the desire to be able to Use all the time can feel. I already ascended, so did Pogue. We know what you're going through." Caleb said in his oddly terrifying calm yelling voice.

Pogue stepped forward getting between the two again. "Look. Reid, like Cay just said. We've ascended. We know what you're going through. Let us help you."

"I don't need your goddamn help. I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly normal. I'm not addicted to the Power. I'm not stupid!" the blond yelled his eyes fading to black to counter spell Caleb.

Suddenly, a groan filled the room. Nobody moved. Another groan came from the bed and everybody looked over at the sleeping Tyler.

"What the hell?" Caleb said looking puzzled at the sleeping male.

"He's having a happy dream, genius what do you think?" Reid snapped just a bit grumpy from being held against his will in a vertical position. "Wonder who it's about," the bond said though inwardly he prayed it wasn't him.

"Well, I've never been one to disturb someone's happy dream, so, Cay let's say that you and Reid have this conversation some other time," the long haired male said grabbing his friend's arm.

Caleb opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Pogue pulled on his arm. "Fine, but we're finishing this later, Reid. We seriously need to talk about what's going on with you," the oldest male said letting himself be pulled along outside the room by Pogue.

_You owe me..._ Pogue mentally told the blond.

_I know... _Reid gave his friend a nod, thankful for the brief distraction that Caleb had.

**Okay, so that wasn't my best work but I've only been working on it during school during the few 25 minutes that I have of lunch. Most of the time I just eat a bag of hot cheetos on my way to class. You would think the me skipping a meal a day would do something about my weight problem. But nope, lol. Anyway, I have an OMFG moment coming up with Tyler and Reid. I also have an Awe moment. Feel free to start hating Reid at this point, it only gets better...Teehee.**


	4. Forget

**I apologize like a million times for not having posted in like so long! Sorry All I can say is that high school uberly majorly sucks. I hate it. Well anyways, I've finally gotten caught up on all my work and stuff so I have time to type now. :) Okay well I haven't worked on this story in a while. I hope ya'll like it.**

"Mr. Garwin! My class is not for napping," a very pissed off voice said, snapping Reid awake. He made a face then lifted his head from his pillow, his arms, and looked at the teacher with a blank expression.

Sitting next to the blond, Tyler shook his head. "You idiot. I told you not to sleep during his class." Reid merely ignored the brunette's comment and raised a brow at the teacher expectantly.

"I bet you don't even know the answer to the question that I asked," the teacher snapped, a smug look on his face.

Reid merely shrugged then said with a yawn, "water."

The teacher looked startled. "What?"

"You asked for a motif that's used in Shakespeare's Julius Caesar and I said water," Reid yawned again, returning his head back down onto his folded arms. He heard a surprised noise come from Tyler, which caused his lips to twitch in a smile.

"Ah, well. Um. You are correct Mr. Garwin... Uh, moving on," the teacher stammered, trying to regain his composure and focus of the class. This caused Reid to smile to himself. He liked embarrassing teachers who thought they could get away with humiliating kids just because they were the teachers. He was good at it too, especially when he got some help from some Using. How else would he have known the answer to the question? As long as Caleb didn't find out, he was good.

The sound of a pencil scribbling quickly across paper distracted Reid from his slight musings and he turned his head to see the brunette busily writing notes that were on the board. Reid rolled his eyes but smiled good naturedly. "You're a loser, you know that right?" he said to his long-time friend.

Tyler merely smiled and shook his head, continuing his note taking.

Reid shrugged at his friend, then closed his blue eyes finally allowing the sleepiness that he had been fighting off to engulf him and steal him away.

Tyler smiled at his now slumbering friend, knowing that he needed sleep. By what he had learned from Pogue, Reid had gotten chewed out by their 'fearless leader', as Reid would have put it. Apparently Caleb was beginning to think that their 'brother's' using was becoming too excessive. When Tyler had attempted to talk to Reid about it, he got defensive and mad. So he left that particular subject alone.

The blond made a face in his sleep then wrinkled his nose before his face went completely calm and peaceful. Tyler couldn't help but smile at the blond. He was too beautiful and adorable. The urge to reach out and stroke the blond's face was becoming too strong. So he made sure that his hands stayed busy with taking notes and getting ahead in other classes assignments. He couldn't risk the chance of something else blowing his cover. The dream had brought too much attention to himself, he couldn't allow that. If at some moment Ty slipped up, then Reid would know his secret. And if Reid knew then the other Ipswich boys would know. Tyler mentally shook his head, the urgent need to clear his mind combining with his need to touch Reid. No, he couldn't have Reid and the Ipswich sons find out about his crush.

"Reid, get your ass up," Tyler said, kicking the blond's chair out from under him.

With a loud oompf, Reid fell out of the chair and fell flat on his ass, letting out a curse in surprise. "What the fuck?"

"Get your ass up. The bell rang," Tyler chuckled at Reid's expression before grabbing his backpack and turning to leave.

_You are so gonna regret this, Babyboy. _Reid's voice said in Tyler's head as he kicked the chair that was next to him out of his way before getting up and following Tyler.

_I know. _Tyler laughed, merely rolling his eyes when Reid threw a discarded paper ball at him. This was usual for them. Reid would fall asleep, Tyler would wake him up in a way that Reid wouldn't like, and then Reid would swear his revenge. But in the end the most he would do was stick Ty's underwear in the mini fridge. It was a bit junior highish and not all that destructive but it was a nuisance to get his frozen underwear from their fridge.

Tyler sighed a giant relief when they got to their next class. Everything seemed so normal. Reid hadn't questioned him at all about his dream or anything that had happened the previous night. Then again, Reid probably knew if he brought up Ty's dream and what had happened then his conversation with Pogue and Caleb would also be brought up. Yeah, that sounded like Reid.

Reid Garwin sat in his seat next to Tyler, his head laying on his arms while the teacher droned on with the lesson. He looked over at Babyboy then back at the teacher, his mind anywhere but the lesson. He still couldn't believe it. Tyler was gay. And he loved Reid. And he kissed him last night. And he had had a 'happy' dream about him. Reid's mind reeled with these facts, the thoughts racing around like crazy.

The sound of pencil scratching paper once again pulled the blond from his thoughts and made him look at his longtime friend. His mind suddenly went dead. Why was Babyboy taking notes? It wasn't like he needed to take notes. He was one of the smartest kids of their class, and that was without Using. He didn't need the notes, so why take them? Slowly, the wheel's in Reid's head started turning again and Reid blinked. They were for him. He remembered now. Ty was taking notes for him. He always took notes for him. Even though Babyboy knew that Reid wasn't going to read the notes or study he still tried and hoped that he would.

Reid turned his head in his arms so that he was staring down at the desk in shock. He suddenly remembered so many things that Ty did or had done for him. He took his notes. He tried to help him study. He helped him when he got sick. He tried to take the blame when Reid got in trouble. He stood up to Caleb for him. He had given him a place to stay on numerous occasions when Reid had no where to go. He talked him out of numerous upon numerous idiotic plans. All in all, Babyboy had done a whole lot of favors and things like that for Reid. He'd helped out Reid so much.

That was when the blond decided it. It didn't matter that Ty was a fruit. They were still 'brothers' and best friends. Nothing had really changed. It was just that now Reid knew about Ty's fruitiness and that Ty liked Reid. No big deal. Plus, he wasn't even supposed to know about it anyways, Reid reasoned with himself. The blond breathed and nodded slightly to himself. He was going to keep doing what he was doing. Act like nothing had happened at all and pretend everything was normal. Which it pretty much was.

**Isn't Reid so sweet? Sticking with his friend even though he has the hots for him. I'll admit that most guys I know would not be so sweet. And poor Babyboy, having to ignore and fight his emotions. **

**Anyways, reviews are always nice! Seriously, they're the things that actually got me working on my stories again. This chapter is dedicated to Osobena. Your reviews ins****pired me to work on this story again. :)**


	5. To Hurt Him

**Holas. Finally the fifth chapter! Yay! {round of applause} Anywho. I'm just letting my hands do the typing and my half asleep half awake mind do the thinking. How this turns out I have no idea. Enjoy.**

"Hey, Ty, meet you at Nicky's later?" Reid said putting an arm across Ty's shoulders as they walked into the locker room after swim practice.

Tyler nodded, "sure, why not?" He smiled at his friend, trying to contain the joy he felt at having him put his arm on his shoulders and containing the frown that wanted to show on his face when Reid removed his arm. Lately, it had been getting harder and harder to hold back his feelings for Reid. He knew the blond had caught him numerous occasions during swim practice watching him as he was talking or laughing or just standing there waiting for his turn. Reid hadn't said anything to him about it though. It was as if he was ignoring it purposefully. He was glad that it was being ignored but he didn't like that it felt as if his bestfriend knew his greatest secret. No, he couldn't know his secret. There was no way.

"Alright then," the blond said, already at his locker and getting dressed, "see you there, Babyboy. I got a date with a hot blond and her slutty cousin," Reid grinned, putting on his fingerless gloves and slinging his backpack onto his back before he left with a wave to his friend.

"Bye..." Ty said with a fake smile, not wanting his true emotions to show. He hated it when Reid talked about the girls he was about to go out and sleep with. He didn't wanna know that his friend was sleeping with hoards of girls. He hated knowing that. It broke his heart to think that all those girls got to have Reid in a way that he could only dream of. It wasn't fair. Here he was trying to keep his friend happy at all costs and he got no attention from him. Yet all those stupid whores didn't give a damn about Reid's feelings or happiness and they got to spend as much time as they wanted with him. It was things like that that kept Tyler up almost to the point of tears at night. Well, that and the knowledge that his bestfriend would never want him in the way he wanted him.

Tyler dressed slowly, knowing there would be nothing waiting for him at his dorm except for an empty room. He didn't wanna go there alone and feel like something was missing. That something being Reid. Usually, when he was feeling lonely, he would go talk to Kate. She was the only person who knew about his secret and despite her reputation for not being able to keep a secret she was somehow able to keep Ty's. He knew he couldn't though since at the moment Kate and Pogue were off at his house making up from a fight that they had had earlier in the week. It was the reason that Pogue had skipped swim practice; Caleb had skipped because he had to go buy groceries for his house. Tyler knew this because when he had texted Pogue only moments ago to see if he was going to Nicky's his reply had been "Busy." All the Ipswich sons knew that when they said busy, it meant that they were with a girl. It didn't necessarily mean that Pogue wasn't going to Nicky's later, it just meant that at that time he was not willing to answer any texts.

The brunette sighed and put his phone in his pocket, sitting on the locker bench almost fully dressed except for his shirt. Maybe he was gonna have to go home to an empty room after all. He got up and grabbed his shirt that was sitting next to his backpack on the bench to put it on when he heard footsteps at the locker room door. Tyler quirked his head to the side. He was always the last to leave the locker room unless his brothers were there. He questioned who could be there so late as he put on his shirt. Maybe someone forgot something in their locker, he told himself and grabbed his backpack and jacket.

He walked towards to the door to the locker room, rounding the corner and nearly running into someone who he never wanted to see. Aaron Abbott. The blond jumped back at the close contact. "Dude, what the fuck? Back off," Aaron snapped before looking up at Tyler and seeing who it was and who wasn't with him. A wicked grin immediately fit onto his face. "Oh, so Baby Simms is all alone tonight? Feel lost without Caleb or the others telling you what to do?" Aaron sneered.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Fuck off Aaron," he said and tried to get around the arrogant blond. He was stopped by Aaron shoving him back.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, you little fruit? You'd love it if I whipped it out right now for you wouldn't you?" Aaron laughed, shoving at Tyler again.

The brunette looked up at him sharply. "What?"

Aaron laughed again. "You heard me you little fag. I know you like dick. I also know that you have the hots for that stupid Garwin."

Tyler's eyes widened, but he didn't dare speak for the fear that his words would betray him.

"Ya, I saw you checking him out during practice. Got turned on by him didn't you? Ya, I bet you did. Got a fuckin' boner from watching him swim in those shorts? You're fuckin' sick," Aaron spat, pushing Tyler until he realized he was backed up into a corner. Oh, god, he was gonna get beat for being gay. He could see it in Aaron's eyes. Whatever was coming next wasn't good.

"I bet you wanna fuck him, huh? No, that doesn't sound like you. No, you want him to fuck you. Right up the ass with his dick," Aaron grinned.

Tyler found himself shaking with fear as his mind tried to think of a way to escape. His mind came up blank. What was he gonna do?

The blond male leaned down right in his face and said with a smirk, "but you know what Simms? I've got a dick too. And that stupid ho of a girlfriend of mine's been getting fucked by someone else so I haven't gotten any lately."

"Aw, Reid, when is it gonna be my turn?" the blond busty girl that was laying next to him naked pouted as Reid pumped in and out of her cousin. He had to control the urge to roll his eyes. She'd obviously never been in a threesome. She kept complaining that he was paying too much attention to her cousin and not enough to her. In all honesty he didn't even know the blond's name. He knew the cousin's. Her name was Claudia. The blond? He thought it started with an S or something. Maybe if she had bothered to actually contribute to what they were doing instead of constantly asking questions or complaining he would bother to learn her name.

"Reid..." Claudia groaned as she clawed at his back which only urged Reid to go faster and harder.

_Reid... Please..._

Reid recognized the voice in his head as Babyboy's immediately. He stopped in mid stroke, staring off into space as he listened for more of his voice.

_Don't... Stop... Reid... Please..._

Reid was surprised by the pathetic sounding voice of his friend. What the hell was going on? What was happening to Babyboy? Worry flooded him as he got off of the girl that was beneath him.

"Reid? What's wrong?" Claudia asked looking up at him with a concerned face.

The blond girl made a face at her cousin. "He probably got tired of you and wants to play with me now."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Fuck you."

"He would if you weren't such a guy hog!" Blondie snapped, glaring at her cousin.

"Shut-up," Reid growled before getting up and getting dressed quickly. "I gotta go. See-ya," he said putting on his fingerless gloves and grabbing his hoodie.

"What? You're leaving?" both girls exclaimed in unison.

"Yep. Claudia, I had fun. And you..." he said looking at the blond girl. "I don't remember your name but your annoying and whiny." Before either girl could comment he went to the door and walked out. Once outside, he quickly Used to locate his friend. They used to do it all the time back when they were younger and Ty would get lost in the woods. The lockerroom. Why was he still in the lockerrom? He should've left already. Reid's eyes turned black as he used to take him to where Babyboy was.

"You like that Simms? Is this what you want?" Reid heard a familiar voice say on the other side of the lockers that he was at. Aaron? Reid thought confused and walked to the corner closest to the voices. He did not at all expect to see what was there.

Tyler getting fucked by Aaron Abbott. It took a moment for Reid to regain his composure before rage settled in. He saw red and quickly made his way towards Aaron.

"You bastard!" Reid snarled, grabbing the blond by his hair and throwing him to the ground.

"Shit," Aaron exclaimed, a hand on his head as he got up to face Reid, still unzipped. He didn't get the chance to retaliate because almost immediately Reid was on top of him punching anything he could on the blond.

"You fuckin' bastard! You don't touch Tyler!" Reid growled, satisfaction hitting him as he saw blood on Aaron's face.

"Reid, no," a voice behind him said as a pair of hands tried to pull him off of Aaron. He whirled on the person, ready to fight some more before he saw it was his bestfriend. The youngest Ipswich Son's hair was a mess, his clothes looked as if they'd been hastily thrown on and adjusted. "Don't or you'll get in trouble. Just let him go," Tyler said, holding his friend's arm to hold him back.

"He was-he was fucking raping you, Tyler, and you want me to just let him go?" Reid said incredulously.

The brunette nodded before his eyes turned black and Aaron was gone. "He's back in his room. He's gonna think it was a dream."

Reid just looked at his friend with a disbelieving stare. "What the hell? And you couldn't have used to have gotten out of that?"

Tyler's cheeks filled with color as he looked down. "I forgot that I could. I remembered when I saw you. Panic and fear kinda makes you forget things..." Babyboy said softly in embarrassment.

Reid watched his friend closely. He wasn't crying or freaking out or anything. Tyler only didn't cry when he finally had had too much of what was going on and would just go into himself. He was doing that now. "Tyler," he said carefully, "how long were you and Aaron like that?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know. Like ten minutes, I guess, after you left."

Reid's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Ty, that was almost over an hour ago." He couldn't believe it. The entire time that he had been with the blond and Claudia, Tyler had been getting raped by Aaron Abbott. No wonder he wasn't crying. He had probably stopped in the first half hour.

Tyler shrugged again, though this time his eyes were shining with tears. "Over an hour?..." he said softly, his voice breaking with emotion.

Reid looked sadly at his friend. Tyler could only hold back his emotions for so long before he broke. It appeared to be time to break.

"Over an hour?" Tyler repeated, tears falling down his face as he looked at the ground with a pained expression.

"Yes, Babyboy," the blond male said softly, putting a hand gently on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler seemed to crumble at his touch for he fell to his knees and started to sob body raking sobs. "A fucking hour..." he sobbed into his hands, the sound tearing through Reid's heart and making him hate Aaron Abbott more than he ever had before.

"I know, I'm so sorry, Babyboy... If I would've known this was going on...I wish I could've stopped him sooner..." Reid said in attempt to comfort his friend and took him into his arms so he could cry into his shoulder.

Reid didn't know how long he was there with Tyler before his friend finally calmed down enough that he seemed to just be leaning on Reid's shoulder. He couldn't believe it, but he found he liked the way that Tyler felt against him. It felt right somehow. He held Tyler close, not wanting to let his friend go after what had happened.

Tyler pulled away from his arms and sat up straight, his face a bright red as he wiped at his nose with his shirt sleeve. "Sorry for crying all over you..." he said softly in embarrassment and looked at the ground.

Reid shrugged, but suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of Tyler. His hair was all mussed up, his eyes were red from crying, his clothes were in a disarray and all in all for some reason unfathomable to Reid, he at that moment found his bestfriend to be the cutest thing in the world.

The brunette must've seen Reid's sudden change in attitude, for his head tilted to the side in confusion as he asked in an inquisitive tone, "what? Why're you looking at me like that?"

He didn't know why he did what he did next and he probably never would. It could've been the fact that he had been in mid-fuck when he had been called over and his hormones still hadn't calmed down or the fact that Tyler just looked so irresistibly cute. Whatever the reason, Reid did something that he would never of thought he would do. He kissed Tyler.

**Yay, the chapter is done. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. As sad as it is, I just realized that the story is getting closer and closer to the end. :( I think there is only like four more chapters at the most. But you never know. I might end up writing more.**


	6. Just A Kiss

**Okay, I absolutely couldn't wait to update this story. I wrote that last chapter then got started on this one. This is all thanks to **_**Alex-kitty, **_**who reviewed on both ch5 of this story and ch8 of Lips of an Angel within 24 hours of their postings. I constantly checked my psp for reviews and the only ones there were **_**Alex-kitty's.**_** That motivated me to work even faster on this chapter. Once again, thank you, **_**Alex-kitty, **_**because of you this chapter was posted in less than a week after it's last update. This and ch9 of Lips of an Angel are dedicated to you **_**Alex-kitty**_**. :)**

**(I find it ironic that her name's Alex-kitty when my name's Alyx Leon. Leon=Lion. And lions are just giant kitties. :) )**

**Anywho, hope you guys love this chapter as much as I loved writing it. **_**Tyler+Reid=forever**_

He didn't know why he did it. It could've been the fact that he had been in the middle of sex when he had been called, leaving him full of hormones, or it could've been the fact that Tyler looked so adorably innocent and lost. Whatever the reason, Reid Garwin now found himself kissing Tyler.

Reid told himself to stop. He told himself that he wasn't attracted to Ty in that way, but the more he told himself that, the more he could feel something inside tell him that he knew it was a lie.

Tyler was utterly still. In shock. Reid was kissing him! He was dreaming. He had to be. This couldn't be reality. In reality Reid would never kiss him. Would he? No, he wouldn't. Reid Garwin was as straight as they came. He wouldn't be kissing Ty. That was why it had to all be a dream. But Tyler couldn't deny that if it were a dream then it felt incredibly real. Reid's lips were soft as they remained in contact with his, a softness Ty knew he had never been able to capture in his dreams. This was real, he realized and he still couldn't believe it.

Reid could feel Tyler's hesitation before the brunette started to slowly move his lips against the blond's, something that felt so good and so utterly right to him. The blond never knew how good of a kisser his friend was, he knew how to move his lips against his in a way that sent blood rushing straight to Reid's groin. Reid secured an arm around Ty's waist, a hand in his hair to hold him close as he began to nibble on his lips. Tyler released a groan, telling the blond male that he was obviously doing something right if he was getting this kind of reaction.

Tyler moaned aloud when Reid licked his lip in request of entrance, his erecting member twitched in his pants. The brunette parted his lips for Reid, a tongue soon exploring his mouth in the most thorough of ways, only causing Tyler to moan around Reid's tongue. Reid loved this. He never knew his friend was so vocal. He loved it.

It took everything he had for Reid not to take both their clothes off with the flash of a pair of black eyes and do Tyler right then and there on the locker room bench. But Reid had to remember that Ty had been raped. By Aaron. That thought soon completely sobered Reid of nearly all sexual feelings, slamming him right back down into reality. He was a guy as was his friend who he was making out with and wanted to screw senseless.

"Shit!" Reid growled, practically jumping back from Tyler and turning away with his breathing labored. "Shit, shit, shit!" Reid exclaimed as he gaped at his long time friend.

"Reid?" the brunette asked with a confused and worried expression.

"I'm so sorry Babyboy, I'm not gay. I-I don't know what came over me. I really don't. But I'm not attracted to you in that way," Reid said trying to explain it to himself as well to his longtime friend.

Pain and betrayal flashed across Babyboy's face before he managed to push those emotions off his soft features. "I understand. Really I do," Tyler said, quickly putting on his usual fake smile that not even Reid knew how to identify. "It's cool, seriously."

Reid blinked in surprise. "Really? You're okay with all this?"

Tyler nodded, giving his friend a fake reassuring smile. "Ya, dude, it's cool."

"Oh, well, you still wanna go to Nicky's? I bet Pogue and Cay will be there by now so we can tell them about what Abbott did," Reid snarled on the last few words, his true disgust of what had happened showing itself.

Tyler shook his head quickly. "No, no. Reid, you cannot tell them about this. It has to be a secret."

Reid looked at him incredulously. "What? You're joking right? They have to know about this. He fuckin' raped you Ty! They need to know about this."

Tyler continued to shake his head. "They can't. They'll go after him. And they'll get in trouble."

The blond male snorted. "Hello, we can just Use. They can't trace that to us"

Babyboy gave him a droll look. "Cay will never approve of it. Besides, Aaron thinks it was all a dream."

"And?"

"And you're gonna go after a guy that had a dream?"

"A dream where he raped you. And it wasn't a dream, it really happened!"

"_He_ thinks it was a dream, Reid! I made sure I made the spell strong enough that he'll always think he had some weird sex dream about me. And you know my magic is strong enough to hold up a simple thing like that."

Reid nodded. "Ya, ya. Cause you're a Simm and your magic is stronger than ours until we ascend."

"Exactly, so we can't tell the others cause then they'll wanna do stuff to him when all he thinks he did was have a dream where he had sex with me," Tyler said watching his friend for a reaction.

The blond male frowned at his bestfriend. He didn't like what he was saying but he knew he was right and he had to admit it. "Fine, I won't tell. But if he rapes you again and I find out he did it because of the dream, then you'd better watch out cause I won't be going after Abbott. I'll be going after you," Reid warned, seeming to have a permanent frown.

Tyler nodded, having to hold back a smile at what his friend had said. "I know, Reid."

Reid gave a resigned sigh before attempting at acting like his usual self. "Alright then, let's go to Nicky's. Pogue just 'called' me and told me there are plenty of girls wearing skirts tonight," he grinned wickedly.

Babyboy gave a small laugh. Reid was once again gonna attempt to win back the money that he had been losing since the skirt game had been invented. "Alright, I'll meet you there. I got some things to do before I go."

Reid raised a brow at him. "You really wanna be alone? Do you remember what happened oh let's say just five minutes ago?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine Reid. But if it makes you feel better, if I'm not there in half an hour than you can come back and look for me."

This seemed to please Reid and he gave a nod before giving his friend a smile. "Alright then, see you there, Babyboy. Try not to talk to deusche bags on your way," he grinned before his eyes went black and he wasn't there anymore.

Tyler made sure that his friend was definitely at Nicky's by sending out a bit of the Power to sense where the others were and they were all there. The brunette male gave a relieved sigh before walking to the corner that he had been "raped" in. It could of appeared as if nothing had happened had it not been for the cum that was smeared along the wall where Tyler's dick had been.

The brunette male looked at the wall where it had all happened as he felt guilt settle into his stomach. Reid had called it rape, what Aaron did to him... He almost snorted but stared at the wall, a sickening feeling digging its way into him. He hated that he had enjoyed it. He hated that his body had enjoyed it so much and still wanted more... More of someone else besides himself touching him... Tyler looked down at the ground in embarrassment. His heart belonged to Reid, he knew that but his body was another story entirely. Years of sexual frustration were taking a toll on him. He had held back his desire for Reid for so long and now the consequences were showing. He was too willing for anyone to touch him.

That was the true reason he had been crying... He knew Reid thhought he'd been crying because he'd been raped but no... He had been crying for how disgusting and horrible he felt for what he had allowed to happen and how he had enjoyed it immensly. It was sick how willingly he had let Aaron have him once he realized what it was that the bully wanted from him. It was sick how so quickly he managed to push his thoughts of Reid to the side so he could sleep with Aaron without guilt. And it was sick how nearly the entire time the youngest Ipswich son was being fucked that his thougths kept going back to Reid.

Pulling out his phone, he looked down and scanned his contacts 'till he found one simple word. Abbott. The bastard actually had the audacity to put his number in his phone. He said he was gonna do it but Ty hadn't thought he actually would. He didn't even know when he had done it. Probably when they had taken a short break to catch their breath, Tyler concluded. He tried to be mad, but only found that his dick twitched slightly at the thought of calling a certain bastard.

Pathetic, Tyler scorned himself. He hadn't been touched by someone for so long that now he was desperate for anyone to fuck him. It'd been six months since the last time he'd actually been with someone. That time it had been two guys he had met in a nightclub that Reid snuck him into all the time. Reid had been dancing and grinding with yet another group of girls when Tyler decided he'd had enough and went to the bathroom to rid himself of his hard on. On complete accident two men walked in on Tyler 'relieving himself' and lucky for him found out they were more than willing to help him. He was so desperate at that moment that he allowed himself to have sex with two complete strangers. He now found himself in a similar predicament but was far worst off. This time he wanted Aaron Abbott. Damn, he hated how much he wanted Aaron Abbott right then.

Reid had left him with a giant mixture of emotions. They'd kissed-no. They'd made out. Then, Reid'd decided to freak out on him and practically left him blue balled. The youngest Ipswich son tried to get a hold on his emotions and libido. He loved Reid. Yes. Reid had kissed him. Yes. He wanted to have sex with Reid. He blushed. Yes. Aaron Abbott fucked him in the locker room. Yes. Aaron Abbott fucked him good in the locker room. Yes. Tyler squeezed his eyes closed in shame.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look down at his phone again where the name Abbott taunted him. Tyler's thumb hovered over the call button as the screen displayed Abbott and Aaron's number. God, he was desperate. When Aaron had "attacked him," he hadn't been thinking about Aaron at all. He had been pretending that it was Reid instead of Aaron who had been taking him. When Reid had heard him call for him, it hadn't been him calling for help. His calling Reid had been a complete accident. He had been suppressing his moaning of Reid's name and had unwittingly Used, sending his 'call for help' to Reid. Shaking his head, Ty closed his phone and quickly stuffed it in his pocket. His eyes flashed black and the mess on the wall disappeared. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It had to appear as if nothing had happened.

Getting his phone out of his pocket once again, Tyler went to his contacts and scrolled down to Abbott again. He went in the options menu and pressed erase contact. In big letters on his phone screen, it asked for confirmation. ERASE CONTACT? Tyler's thumb moved to the 1 on his phone, but didn't press it.

The phone continued to prompt, ERASE CONTACT?

**Y'all enjoy the chapter? Hope so. Remember how in earlier chapters in my comments I said you'll hate Reid?. The hating shall begin now. And it only gets worse. :P Lol. Well, byes for now. :)**

**Reviews=Love=Motivation They really do. ;)**


	7. Wants

**Heys, so we've made it to Ch7 Woot! Only four more to go I think. There's possibly more, but I'm not 100% sure. Anywho, who hates Reid now? I think a lot of you should by now. And it's just gonna keep getting worse. Read, enjoy, and review. :)**

"Yo, Aaron, wanna win the money that I took from you two weeks ago?" Reid grinned as he walked up to the pool tables where Aaron and Ryan stood. It took almost all he had to not go over and beat the shit out of Abbott. He hated him for what he had done to Babyboy. If it weren't for the fact that he knew Ty would be upset by it he would do it with pleasure. But he had to hold himself back. For Tyler.

"Where's your pool buddy?" Ryan sneered, taking notice of the fact that Reid wasn't being accompanied by Tyler.

Reid shrugged. "Hell like I know, I'm not his keeper. Now, enough talk boys, let's play some pool," the blond grinned, grabbing a pool stick.

"You don't need your boyfriend, Garwin?" Ryan smirked and picked up his pool stick.

Reid inwardly snarled at what he said. "Fuck off, and let's play. I can kick both your asses solo," he growled, his tone harsher than intended.

"Fine, let's go," Ryan said and started to set up the game.

Aaron, who had been quiet for the entire confrontation, got up and put away his poolstick. "I'm out. I don't feel like playin' tonight. Kick his ass," the curly haired male said, walking away from the pool tables.

"Wait, what?" Ryan exclaimed, looking after his friend with wide eyes. He looked back at Reid who was grinning. He was no match for Reid. With Aaron at his side, he stood a chance; but not alone.

Tyler walked into Nicky's and past the tables where he knew Caleb and Pogue would be with their girlfriends. He didn't want to see happy lovey dovey couples right now. That would hurt too much. He had been rejected by Reid and didn't wanna see anything that was romantic in any way.

As he made his way to the pooltables where he knew Reid would be, Ty kept his eyes on the ground; an old habit that he had for when he was deep in thought. Without warning, a shoulder was rammed into his, causing him to stumble back a bit. Looking up at who had bumped into him, his eyes locked onto a pair of blue eyes that he recognized.

"Move it, Simms," an irritated voice snapped and pushed past him.

Tyler muttered a stunned sorry and continued to walk toward the pooltables. He hadn't expected to run into Aaron that soon after what had happened.

"Oh, look Garwin, your boyfriend's here," Ty heard Ryan say as he walked up to the pool table that him and Reid were at. Reid gave Ryan an irritated look before he gave Tyler a nod.

"'Sup, Ty," the blond male said setting up the balls on the pool table.

"Hey," Tyler said grabbing a pool stick.

Ryan suddenly shook his head. "Hell, no. I'm not playing both of you. That's not fair. I'll go against one of you but not both," Ryan said in protest, his face set in a scowl. He knew that he barely stood a chance against Reid, but he sure as hell knew that there was no way he stood a chance against both Garwin and Sims.

Reid rolled his eyes. "You're such a pussy. Just suck it up and play us."

Ryan shook his head again. "Fuck no," he put the poolstick and stepped back. "Only one of you or I'm not playin'." He gave Reid a glare as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Dude, stop bein' a little girl and just play. You're gonna lose your money eitherway," Reid said sounding exasperated.

"Hey," Tyler said putting up his stick. "I'll just not play, Reid," he said shrugging.

Reid whirled on him, obviously taken aback. "What? Why? We always play together," he looked at his friend.

Tyler shrugged again. "Look, I don't feel good. I'm just gonna go home."

"You just got here," Reid frowned at his friend. _It's because of what Aaron did earlier isn't it._

Tyler mentally shook his head. _No, I just don't feel good. Seriously, I knew I was comin' down with something before the whole Aaron thing._ "So? I don't feel good so I'm gonna go now."

"Ya, Garwin, let your boyfriend go home. It's just gonna be you and me now," Ryan said, seeming to have regained his cockiness, now that it was gonna only be him against Reid.

Reid growled frustration. He was sick and tired of Ryan's shit. "Ryan, shut-up, I can whoop your ass with one hand tied behind my back. So, shut your pussy mouth and let me talk to my friend before I get pissed and make you shut it."

Ryan opened his mouth to say something but Tyler gave him a look to shut-up. Ryan knew that Reid could easily beat his ass at anything if Aaron wasn't there. He also knew that Reid would go through with his threat. He closed his mouth and settled on glaring at Garwin.

"If anything happens, call me," Reid said softly so that only Tyler could hear him, before he turned back to the pool table and began the game.

_Alright._ Tyler turned and left the pool area. _Be careful. _ Came a thought in Tyler's head and he knew Reid was worried about him. _I will. Don't beat Ryan too badly._ He walked out of Nicky's and smiled when Reid replied. _No promises._

Tyler sat in his Hummer for a bit, glad that he always parked near the back of the parking lot where no one ever really went, not knowing why he didn't know where he was going to go. Home, he told himself. Just drive home. Go back to the dorm, he prodded, but found he didn't really wanna go there. He would be alone like always. He couldn't go somewhere where he would be lonely. He didn't wanna be alone tonight. He needed to be with someone tonight. He needed to be with someone, anyone.

A knock on his window scared him and made him jump. "Shit," he exclaimed looking up in surprise at his window. Standing there with a frustrated and confused look on his face was Aaron Abbot.

Tyler quickly rolled down his window, feeling himself getting aroused at the sight of the curly-haired male. "Aaron?" he said, trying to sound casual and confused.

"We need to talk, Sims," Aaron said simply, his blue eyes beginning to get their usual cockiness in them.

Tyler blinked. "About what?" he asked, knowing possibly what it was that the blond male wanted to talk about. The 'dream' was obviously still on his mind as it was on Tyler's.

Aaron frowned at him. "We just need to talk. Don't worry 'bout what. Meet me at my house in an hour," he said and turned, walking away.

"If you wanna have sex with me, then just say it and invite me over," Tyler called after him, frustrated that he hadn't just come out with the dream. He understood though. Why would Aaron tell him about the dream? They weren't friends. The only thing that connected them was the 'dream' and that was it.

Aaron stopped in his tracks, slowly turning with a look of disbelief on his face. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

Tyler cursed himself inwardly, that probably hadn't been the best approach to getting Aaron to talk to him about the 'dream' or about his attraction to Tyler. He took a breath, trying to organize his thoughts and find the right words to not piss of Aaron and not let him know that he knew about the dream. "You heard me. I said if you wanna have sex with me then just tell me and ask. I know you're attracted to me. I saw you looking at me during practice," Tyler said as soon as the thought came to his head.

Aaron approached the Hummer with a pissed off walk. "I'm not a fag! If anything, you are! I saw you looking at Garwin like he was some piece of meat, you little fruit," Aaron sneered.

Tyler kept his mouth shut, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. It was most likely going to be a repeat of what had happened earlier in the locker room. Except this time, Ty would not be caught off guard by Aaron. This time, Tyler was in charge.

** So, what'd y'all think of the chapter? Was it good? I had an interesting time writing it. Lol. Reviews plx :)**


End file.
